The Twentieth Annual Cartoon Hunger Games
by StarXMarr
Summary: *Quick Note: Cartoons featured are from Nick, CN, and Disney.* In the ruins of what used to be television, only twelve shows remain. Life is fine until their rulers, the Network, force them to play in the Hunger Games as payback for war.
1. Prologue

**The Hunger Games: Cartoon Edition  
**

**Rated T for some violence  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these cartoons, nor do I own the Hunger Games.  
**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

**A long time in the future,** in the ruins of what was once television, stood thirteen shows, each called a 'channel', which were ruled by the Network, the core of all the channels. On TV, there were fourteen channels, one for every Channel, and one that broadcasted news that was hosted by the Network's people. Though the Network provided for everyone, they didn't care about any of the Channels' needs. That being said, some of the Channels were unpopular and poor, especially the 5th Sector.

You see, every four channels was a thing called a 'sector', a group of channels that represented what they once were: a whole channel that showed all four of the channels in the Sector. For example, Channels 1-4, that made up the 1st Sector, were once the Cartoon Network, a channel that displayed all of these Channels.

There were 3 Sectors, plus a very small group that didn't need a Sector because there was only one Channel. The three Sectors were called the 1st, 3rd, and 5th because it was the ranking of how much the Network provided for them on a scale of 1-5, 5 being lowest and 1 being highest.

Once, when the 5th Sector formed, the Network saw only a few people from each Channel living there, so they provided little. When they received news of a bigger population in the 5th, the Network decided they didn't want to spend any more money on food that wasn't for them. So the 5th became poor and hungry and decided to revolt. On seeing a small revolution, the 3rd decided to help out and put an end to the Network. It took a while for the 1st to revolt, but after a while, they saw what the Network was doing and started in the war.

After the war, twelve Channels surrendered, and the thirteenth Channel had been blown to pieces. The Network was still in control, but now it cared twice as less for the Channels. In fact, the Network decided to give the Channels punishment for losing so many Network citizens in the war. They declared that each year, two people from each Channel, one boy and one girl, 12-21 years old, to compete in the Network's very own Hunger Games, where the people chosen would be released into an Arena to fight to the death until one person stood.

The Network also decided to broadcast this event live, and forced all population to tune in.

Now, twenty years later, the Games are still going on, and the newest generation to be picked to go are your childhood favorites. Who will win, and who will die fighting for victory?

Only time will tell….

**Author's note: I hope this idea seems good to you guys. I don't mean to mix kids' cartoons with a young adult book, but I thought since some cartoons are also appealing to teens, like Regular Show and Invader Zim, you guys might like it. And you also might like it because characters from your childhood in it. I don't know how it will go, but what I do know is that if you review saying your thoughts on who should win, I will definitely take it into consideration since I don't know who will win yet. :3 Hope you enjoy the Reaping!**

**-Starr/Marr**


	2. The Reaping Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or shows.**

* * *

**CHANNEL 1: REAPING DAY**

Mandy stood on the pavement, arms to her sides, showing no fear of being chosen to compete. In fact, her face wasn't showing any emotion whatsoever, but you could tell she was thinking of something… Probably hoping for the best, even though you could tell she didn't want to show it.

Billy was standing next to her, looking anxiously up at the empty stage. Soon, the Reaping would begin, and they both had a great chance of being chosen…

Finally, a grotesque-looking monster stood stepped onto the stage, with a familiar figure to both kids trailing behind the creature. It was Grim. What was he doing on the stage?

The monster cleared its throat, then said in its just as disgusting voice, "Alright, everyone, the time has come to choose our tributes for the twentieth Games. Best of luck to you all…" And with that, it reached into a conveniently placed bowl and picked out a name. "Hmm…Mandy…it has no last name. Who's name is Mandy?"

Mandy, who had been standing as she was before everyone came onstage, just swallowed and walked up to the stage with the same face and crossed her arms to show she didn't mind.

"Alright, so Mandy…Now, who else?" and the monster grabbed into another bowl. "Billy?" and Mandy's eyes widened. Her hands dropped to her side.

She would have to kill Billy.

**CHANNEL 2: REAPING DAY**

Finn stood outside the Candy Kingdom, where the princess was going to announce the tributes for the Games. Though he was an adventurer, he was nervous because he knew he would do way better with Jake by his side, but since they were both boys, they were not going to both be picked. Finn sighed, but then remembered, he would have to end up killing Jake anyway, so he just brushed the thoughts about being chosen aside.

After a few minutes, Princess Bubblegum showed up beside him. "Hey, Finn," she said nervously.

"P-Princess? Aren't you supposed to be announcing?" Finn turned to the teenaged princess.

"Well, I was, but then they saw I was 18...still old enough to compete in the Games." She said in a hushed voice, then put her hands over her face and wept silently. "Princess? Princess, it's okay. Don't worry, you won't be picked. I mean, you're too important to die now! Who will they make new princess if you die?" Finn patted her back, avoiding anything else, fearing she might push him off her again.

"Finn…" Bubblegum started. "Lemongrab is the announcer. He hates me…I'm gonna be picked."

"Lemongrab is announcer? Oh, Glob, we have to get you out of here!" Finn jumped up and took the Princess' hand, pulling her away from the Kingdom.

"There's nothing you can do, Finn. Thanks, though." the Princess said, letting go of his hand.

"But, sure we can! We can go live in my treehouse with Jake!"

"Finn, first, that would be _way _too obvious. And second, why the cabbage do you care so much about me being picked?"

Finn's eyes widened. "Um…cause…you're in…danger…here…?"

Princess Bubblegum frowned.

"Alright, alright, I sort of…like you? I dunno Peebles, I just don't want you to go."

"Oh, Finn. I like you too. But like a brother." Bubblegum said as she sat Finn back down.

Suddenly, they realized they had missed Jake and Lemongrab arrive onstage and he had called PB's name. "Bubblegum!" the Earl repeated. "Well, I have to go, Finn. Good luck," the Princess said, and walked into the tower.

"B-but…"

"Finn the Human!" Lemongrab said. He had now pulled out a second name.

"Aww, crud." Finn said as he jumped to his feet and went inside the tower.

**CHANNEL 3: REAPING DAY**

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting on the sidewalk, hands on their faces.

"Dude, what if we both get picked?"

"Mordecai, there's no way that could happen. I mean, we're both guys!"

"Oh…yeah." Mordecai frowned. "But what if I get picked?""What do you mean, if YOU get picked? What if _I _get picked_?"_

The argument went on for a good five minutes before Pops arrived onstage with Benson.

"Jolly good day, everyone! Today's going to be so exciting!" Pops said with enthusiasm as everyone got to their places. "Okay! So…who should we do first?" then Pops reached into a bowl. "Margret!"

"Dude!" Mordecai looked at Margret, who was looking nervous, then looked back at his friend. "If you get chosen, don't beat the stuff out of her."

Rigby replied by rolling his eyes as Margret walked to the stage.

"What if you get chosen, bro?"

"Then I won't!" Mordecai said. "Unless we're like, the final two or something. So I'll just apologize in advance."

The boys were interrupted by Pops continuing.

"Yes, terrific!" Pops said, apparently still happy at such a depressing matter. "Now for the male!" And he pulled out another paper. "Mordecai!"

Rigby nudged his friend. "You better go…Sorry, dude."

And Mordecai walked to the stage, where he said to Margret, "Sorry if I beat the stuff out of you."

Margret replied by taking Mordecai's hand.

**CHANNEL 4: REAPING DAY**

The Wattersons were standing in front of the school, where an empty stage stood.

"Hey, Mom? Will you send me a lifetime supply of food if I get picked?" Gumball asked his mother.

"Gumball, the Network wouldn't let us." his mom, Nicole, responded, putting her hands on his shoulders firmly.

"You sure?" Gumball protested. "Cause I mean, I might die, so I need to survive for as long as possible."

"Don't worry, Gumball, you'll do fine! Remember the time we went to the Forest of Doom?" Darwin, Gumball's brother and best friend, reassured him. "I mean, we survived!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right Darwin. I was a pretty good leader. But what about you? You were just the accomplice." Gumball said, relaxing a little.

"Don't worry, I still got my cheerfulness and my fish slap." Darwin beamed.

"Darwin, I don't think that being cheerful will help. You have to be willing to kill people!"

Darwin's eyes widened and tears filled them. "But I don't wanna!"

Anais, Gumball and Darwin's little sister, stood in front of the brothers. "You're forgetting about my technique, guys."

The boys looked at each other, then back at the pink rabbit. "What's your plan?"

"Well, obviously, just head away from the pile of weapons at the beginning, then hide and see who gets supplies, then hunt all of them down and get a ton of supplies for yourself, then win!"

"Good idea, Anais!" Darwin said. Gumball nudged the fish. "What?""Act like it was our idea." Gumball said. "We want to look cool!" Anais rolled her eyes and walked back to Nicole.

"Wait…do we still have to kill people?" Darwin questioned.

"Shh…dude, the announcer is coming!" Gumball said as Miss Simian and Principal Brown walked onstage. "Ahem…" The boys' teacher started. "Today, we are going to announce the tributes to the twentieth Hunger Games…" she pulled out a piece of paper from the same bowl the other announcers used and announced, "Gumball Watterson."

"Dang it!" Gumball cried and continued angrily, "Hey! Who picked me? I'm gonna so kill whoever did!" he said as he walked up to the stage

Darwin gasped. "No! Don't kill them! Can I be tribute instead?"

"No." Miss Simian responded.

"Aww," Darwin hung his head.

"Anyway, the girl tribute is…Pannie, Pennai…uh…" Principal Brown whispered something in the announcer's ear. "Oh…Penny!"

"NO!" Gumball jumped up and down repeatedly.

"Gumball, are you okay?" Penny asked, now onstage.

"Uh…yeah…fine." Gumball scratched his head. "Totally fine."

* * *

**Author's Note: So those are the Cartoon Network tributes! I guess most of the choices were obvious, like Finn and PB, but I promise it will be 10x better when they get into the Arena. And there are going to be 3 parts, so next I'll work on the Reapings for Disney and Nick. Who do you think will win or be reaped next? Please put in your review!**

**3 Star/Marr  
**


	3. The Reaping Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nickelodeon or any of these cartoons. :3**

* * *

**CHANNEL 5: REAPING DAY**

Zim finished putting in his contacts and walked out the door. "Stupid Earth

holidays," he growled, holding GIR's leash firmly in his hand.

"Hey Master, where we goin'?" GIR asked Zim, happily bouncing along the sidewalk

with his leader.

"We are going to a thing called a 'reaping', GIR. Now act normal."

Once the two arrived at the location: a flat, paved area with fast food

restaurants lining the outskirts of the space. A stage stood in the midst of all

this, which Pro. Membrane and Ms. Bitters were standing upon.

"Now to announce the tributes," Zim's human teacher skipped right to the point.

She pulled out a slip. "Maybe the Dib human will be picked..." Zim thought to

himself. He laughed. "Yes...I would like that."

"Zim."

"Eh?" Zim was pulled out of his thoughts by his teacher announcing his name.

"Zim, you have been chosen. Please come up to the stage."

Zim growled, and went to push his pack so he could annihilate everyone in the

crowd and he could go home, but then remembered humans didn't have his power. He

would have to win the Games normally. He shuddered at the thought as he walked

up to the stage.

"Now..." Ms. Bitters pulled out someone else.

"Ms. Gaz."

"I'm coming," said the grumpy girl whom the name belonged to.

Zim mischievously peered over at the female human. It was the Dib-Monster's

sister...Perfect.

**CHANNEL 6: REAPING DAY**

"Can't I wish to have immunity?"

"Well, we know we're here to help you out, Timmy, but the Network would have us

killed for that. It's against 'Da Rules'."

Timmy Turner was in his room, trying to think of ways his fairy godparents,

Wanda and Cosmo, could get him out of the Reaping.

"Don't worry, we still have a chance of being picked, too, sport." Wanda said,

looking at Cosmo.

"Well, yeah, I guess." Timmy thought about that for a minute.

"Wait, we can still be Reaped? Ahhhh!" The green-haired fairy hid behind his

wife, who pulled him out from behind her.

"Yes, we can. So, Timmy, anything else we can do to help you out?"

"Well, are any of you sponsors?"

Cosmo answered, shaking his head.

"Nope, but Jorgen is!"

"Well, you guys know him, right? Get him to sponsor me. He's mighty and

powerful, so he'll send me a ton of cool stuff!" Timmy excitedly suggested,

looking up at the two pondering fairies.

"We can't really bribe Jorgen, either. He's the most rule-favoring Network face

there is. Ever since he was transferred to the Network, we lost touch and he

forgot about us." Wanda admitted. "Sorry, sport."

Timmy hung his head and walked out the door, but he didn't get far before Wanda

and Cosmo fluttered down and walked by his side.

"Timmy Turner!" The Mayor called out, holding the slip of paper in his hand

out to the crowd. Timmy looked at his godparents one last time before becoming a

tribute, stepping onto the stage.

"Good, good: now time to pick the female tribute!" the mayor reached into a

second bowl, then handed the slip he had chosen to Mr. Crocker, the deranged

Channel 6 mentor.

"You may do the honors, Crocker."

The teacher took the paper and read it aloud. "Miss Vicky.."

Timmy widened his eyes. "Not Vicky..." he mumbled. Instead of turning to see who

the female was, the 10-year-old looked at the ground. At least she would

probably die if she didn't kill them first.

**CHANNEL 7: REAPING DAY**

Katara looked around the crowd for the little boy, who was probably going to be

reaped because of his popularity.

"Aang?" she called out, gripping harder on her brother Sokka's hand as she

pushed aside others with her free arm.

"Don't worry, Katara. I'm sure Aang's fine. Look, there he is now!

Seeing where her brother was pointing to, Katara released her hand and ran

towards the Avatar.

"Aang!"

"Katara!" the Air-Bender squealed, running into his friend's arms.

"I'm kinda...scared, Katara." Aang finally said, looking up at the Water-Bending

girl, who looked at him back and said,

"Aang, don't worry. They won't do something like that to a little kid." She was,

of course, only trying to console him, but her thought cheered Aang up and he

smiled and turned to take Katara closer to the stage. The reaping was about to

begin.

"Hello and welcome to the Reaping for Channel Seven! These tributes will be

competing in the Twentieth Annual Hunger Games. We'll start with the female

tribute." Iroh read from an ancient-looking scroll that told the traditional

Reaping speech everyone should give with his nephew, Zuko, watching over his

shoulder.

"Nephew, please retrieve a name." the teenager nodded at his uncle's command and drew a name.

"Katara." he grunted, knowing who this name belonged to. Reluctantly, Katara walked up to the stage and politely held her hands in front of her legs. She couldn't bring herself to look at Aang again when she saw his distraught and woeful face. She couldn't even look at her own brother when his name was drawn from the next bowl.

**CHANNEL 8: REAPING DAY**

SpongeBob SquarePants looked out the window of his pineapple home. The Reapings here were always eccentric because Bikini Bottom was, well, underwater. The town's people were one of the only populations that weren't humans besides a couple people in Channels 5 and 6. Nobody, though, had an entirely different species as their population.

"Well, Gary, are you ready?" the usually excited sponge asked his pet snail, Gary.

"Meow." was the mollusk's reply.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Gar-Bear, but I'm not ready for this." SpongeBob opened his window and looked to his right, where his grumpy neighbor, Squidward, was sulking.

"Hey, Squidward!" the sponge waved. Squidward just rolled his eyes.

"How can you POSSIBLY be happy on the-" the cephalopod looked around for signs of Network people or Peacekeepers, the reinforcement team for Network rules who worked-and lived- in each Channel.

Squidward's voice dropped to a whisper.

"-worst day of the year?" he finished grumpily.

"Actually, I'm not that happy." SpongeBob looked down. "I'm really scared!"

"Well, of course.." Squidward muttered. "Who could not be scared?"

"Well, Mr. Krabs! He's a big fancy Network guy, right? He doesn't care."

"Actually, SpongeBob, he's the mentor for Channel 8. He's LIVED the Games before. He was scared before…just not now."

"Oh." SpongeBob sighed. "Well, at least we know someone from 8 who won. If we're reaped, he'll know us."

"Uh, yeah. Right." Squidward half-heartedly agreed, remembering that he always got on Mr. Krabs' nerves because of his grumpy attitude.

"Great!" the yellow sponge's mood suddenly improved. "I guess I AM ready then! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" he chanted, running down the stairs in his house to get to the Reaping. "Come on, Squidward!"

The neighbor reluctantly followed SB to the stage plastered to the Krusty Krab, the now-abandoned restaurant owned by Mr. Krabs, who was sitting in a seat behind Mrs. Puff, his fiancé.

"Welcome everyone!" SpongeBob's teacher exclaimed, looking happily at the crowd, which included a worried sponge and a careless squid.

"We'll start with the male tribute." she reached into a bowl that looked like all others.

"Sheldon J. Plankton!" she announced, still looking happy- but not as happy as she would have been if SpongeBob would have been reaped.

The sponge looked across the crowd to find the owner of the Chum Bucket, Plankton.

"Barnacles!" the 'evil' organism cried as he hopped up to the stage, struggling with each step.

"Now let's choose the female…" Mrs. Puff grabbed a second name.

"Sandy Cheeks!"

"Yay, Sandy!" SpongeBob wasn't concerned. He knew Sandy well and that she was a hard-core survivalist…But what he didn't know is that nothing, not even training, could prepare her for what was ahead.

* * *

**Author's Note: The tributes for Nickelodeon/Sector 3 are: Zim, Gaz, Timmy, Vicky, Katara, Sokka, Plankton and Sandy. I'm gonna work on Disney Channel next, and don't worry, there won't be any new cartoons on there. XD Please tell me the DC characters you want to be reaped in your reviews. Thank you so much to the three who reviewed my previous chapter: I made time to finish this chapter today because of you guys. Thanks again!  
**

**-Star/Marr**


End file.
